A Genie in Korea
by HotLips4Hawkeye
Summary: 2 NEW CHAPTERS! I Dream of Jeannie and MASH Crossover. Jeannie smokes through time to the 4077th MASH Unit.
1. Jeannie Arrives at the 4077th

A Genie in Korea  
  
M*A*S*H/ I Dream of Jeannie Crossover  
  
The year is 1952. The Korean War has been going on for nearly a year now, and the people of the 4077th M*A*S*H Unit are all but ready to go home. M*A*S*H which is short for Mobile Army Surgical Hospital means 72 hour O.R. shifts, horrors of seeing a wounded person die, and nothing to do whenever there are no wounded.  
  
An army jeep comes racing into the compound while Hawkeye Pierce and B.J. Hunnicutt were headed back to "The Swamp" after breakfast. They both run up to the jeep, wondering if it was a wounded soldier.  
  
Hawkeye looks at the person driving the jeep, who happens to be a man wearing a dress. "Hey Klinger, what's up?" the doctor asks.  
  
"I found this woman lying on the side of the road outside Ouijonbou." Corporal Klinger replied.  
  
Hawkeye looks at the woman lying in the back of the jeep. This was not a Korean Woman, and it was not an army nurse either. This woman was wearing a pink harem outfit; she looked almost in her twenties. Hawkeye's mouth drops open at the sight of her, partially because she is wearing the harem outfit, and partially because she is a very attractive woman.   
  
"Hawkeye!" B.J. yells. It quickly snaps him back. "Close your mouth and help me get her inside!"  
  
"Oh, right." Hawkeye said, grabbing the woman's legs and helps B.J. get her into Post-Op.  
  
Once they get the woman inside Post-Op, they put her on a bed. They quickly try to revive her, and the second time they try, they succeed. The woman wakes up and starts to look around.   
  
She looks at Hawkeye, who has been sitting by her bed. "Who are you?" the woman asks.  
  
"I am Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce at your service. But you can call me Hawkeye. What's your name?" Hawkeye asks curiously.  
  
"Jeannie, my name is Jeannie."  
  
"Jeannie, why are you wearing that costume?"  
  
"This is not a costume; it is what I wear normally." Jeannie replies.  
  
Just then, Major Stacy Click enters Post-Op and sees Jeannie talking to Hawkeye. "Jeannie!!" Stacy yells, running over to them. They hug each other as Hawkeye looks at them very puzzled.  
  
"Do you know each other?" Hawkeye asks.  
  
"Know each other, she is my cousin." Stacy replies.  
  
"Good, then you can probably explain why she is wearing that outfit," Hawkeye says to her.  
  
"It's because I am a Gen…" Jeannie manages to get out before Stacy puts her hand over her mouth.   
  
"She is a gentile…and gentiles dress that way." Stacy says nervously.  
  
"Oh…..Also, this was found with her." Hawkeye says as he holds up a purple bottle.  
  
"Oh that's my bottle…it's an antique." Jeannie says.  
  
"Okay…I will leave you two alone." Hawkeye says as he gets up and leaves.  
  
Stacy immediately sets down on Jeannie's bed. "Jeannie, what the heck are you doing here?" says Stacy, exasperated.  
  
"I am here to see you. I *smoked* through time to get here." Replied Jeannie.  
  
"Does Major Nelson know you are here?!?  
  
"Yes I told him and Roger yesterday. They were all against it, so I smoked out whenever Tony left for work this morning.", answers Jeannie.  
  
Stacy sighs.  
  
"I guess we would have to keep this a secret, right?", Jeannie asks  
  
"Yes, Jeannie." Stacy looks at her while trying to think of a way to keep this is a secret. "Okay, I got it. At night, you will stay in your bottle under my bed."  
  
Jeannie cuts her off. "Why under your bed?!?"  
  
"Because I share a tent with the head nurse, and if you were to smoke out or start talking to me, she would think I have gone wacko!"  
  
Jeannie looks at her puzzled. "You mean you don't use your powers?!? After all, you are a genie too.", Jeannie points out.  
  
"Thats not the point. Okay, lets go behind my tent and you blink yourself into some Army fatigues, then I could find you a job to do around here so you won't look suspicious."  
  
*Next Chapter*  
  
Jeannie spends her first night at the 4077th. The next day she helps Radar in the office with answering the phones.  
  
Stacy calls Major Nelson, and tries to get him to talk Jeannie into coming back home.  
  
Jeannie spends the evening at the Officer's Club, before getting drunk and using her powers to create havoc in the camp, and giving Stacy no other choice but to use her powers for the first time in 2 years to keep her from turning the camp upside down.  
  
Major Houlihan finds Jeannie's bottle, while Jeannie is in it. She smokes out, and her secret is revealed to Margaret. 


	2. Arguements and Apologies

Stacy and Jeannie were in the Supply Tent fighting. Stacy wanted Jeannie to get in her bottle so she could go to bed, but Jeannie didn't want to.   
  
"Jeannie, get in your bottle." says Stacy, who is starting to get a little angry at her.  
  
Jeannie turns around and gives her a dirty look. "NO! You get in my bottle." She sets down on an army crate.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Jeannie. I mean it. I want to go to bed, but I am not going to bed with you running around. You never know what's going to happen." says Stacy.  
  
Stacy sets the bottle down on the crate in front of Jeannie. She looks at Jeannie and she finally decides to go ahead and smoke into her bottle. Jeannie crosses her arms and blinks, she turns into pink smoke and it disappears into the bottle. Stacy picks up the bottle.  
  
"Thank You, Jeannie", Stacy says to the bottle. Jeannie was still a bit mad at her to answer, but Stacy knew Jeannie heard her.  
  
Stacy sticks the bottle in the pocket of her lab coat and walks across the compound to her tent. Margaret was in there already getting ready for bed, so as soon as she walked in, she slipped the bottle in her footlocker and pushed it under her bed. Margaret didn't even take notice that Stacy was acting really weird.  
  
About 2:00 am, Stacy was asleep when she is woken up by Jeannie's voice calling for her. Stacy climbs out of bed and walks sleepily over to her footlocker. She opens the footlocker, picks up Jeannie's bottle and carries it outside with her. Once she gets behind the "Swamp", she opens the cork and looks in.  
  
"Jeannie, did call for me?"  
  
Jeannie replies; "Yes I did call for you. I just wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted today. I am sorry. I will try to be a lot more nicer."  
  
Stacy could tell that Jeannie really meant it. "It's alright, Jeannie, You just took me completely by surprise. But I am still going to call Major Nelson. He needs to know where you are."  
  
Jeannie didn't really like that idea. "Do you have to?"  
  
Stacy sighed. "Yes Jeannie, I have to. But don't worry; you can help Radar in the office tomorrow. I am sure he will enjoy working with you. Now I need to get back to my tent before Major Houlihan comes looking for me."  
  
Jeannie smiles at her. "Goodnight Stacy."  
  
"Good night, Jeannie." Stacy replies. She places the cork back on the bottle and slips it in the pocket of her robe. She rounded the corner of the "Swamp" whenever she meets Hawkeye. He stopped as soon as he saw her come around the corner. He was wondering what she was doing lurking around this time of night.  
  
"What you up to?" Hawkeye called out to her, nearly startling her.  
  
"Oh I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to disturb Margaret." Stacy said, stretching the truth a little bit.  
  
Hawkeye laughs. "I know how crabby she gets whenever you disturb her sleep."  
  
Stacy laughs too. She couldn't help but wonder why he was up at this time of night. "Hey, Hawk. Why are you up?" She couldn't help but ask, but guessed it was that nosy streak she got from Jeannie.  
  
"I had to go to the latrine and then I seen you walking by." He replies  
  
"Oh." Stacy started to walk off toward her tent.  
  
Hawkeye started to follow her. "Oh and by the way, how is Jeannie?" he still felt there was something funny going on, but he wanted to be nice and ask about her.  
  
Stacy looked up at him. "She is fine, I guess it just got to be too much for her I guess. It was such a long trip."  
  
"Where did she come from?" Okay, so he was being really nosy, but he didn't care.  
  
"Cocoa Beach, Florida."  
  
Hawkeye looks at her puzzled. "I have never heard of it."  
  
Stacy laughs. "Hardly anyone has, really." She reaches the tent, and starts to open the door, before she stops in front of it.  
  
"Well, Goodnight Captain Pierce." Stacy says, smiling at him.  
  
"Goodnight, Major."  
  
Stacy goes into the tent and slips the bottle back into the footlocker quietly without disturbing Margaret. She gets into bed and sleeps peacefully the rest of the night.  
  
****************************************  
  
Thank you for your reviews!!! 


	3. Jeannie's First Day

The next morning, Stacy woke up and looked to see that Margaret had already gotten up and was gone. She thought this was a good chance to get the bottle out of her footlocker and let Jeannie out, but then she changed her mind. She goes ahead and gets the bottle out, but decided not to let Jeannie out till she was somewhere safer.   
  
Setting the bottle on the desk, Stacy greeted her. "Morning, Jeannie."  
  
"Morning, Stacy." Jeannie's voice came from the bottle. "Did you sleep well?  
  
Stacy was digging through her footlocker, trying to find a clean shirt to go with the olive drab shorts she was going to wear. "Very Well, Thank You. And you?"  
  
"I think I slept okay."  
  
"That's good, Jeannie."  
  
"Stacy, I think that Hawkeye fellow likes you."  
  
Stacy was pulling on her shorts. "Yeah right, Hawkeye liking me?!? He is a practical joker, but he is also the flirty type."  
  
"More like a flirty joker." Jeannie was laughing uncontrollably. Stacy couldn't help but laugh, she also knew that Jeannie was right about him.  
  
Stacy was finished getting dressed, so she threw on her lab coat, grabbed the bottle and stuck it her pocket and walked out of the tent. She goes into the supply tent and sets the bottle down on the same crate it was on the night before, and takes the cork off.  
  
"Okay Jeannie, you can smoke out now. Coast is clear."  
  
Pink smoke fills the tent and then Jeannie's figure appears. She smiles at Stacy and throws an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I am so glad I came to see you."  
  
"Me too, just keep me out of trouble." Replies Stacy.  
  
  
  
Jeannie laughs. "I will sure try." This makes Stacy laugh too.  
  
"Okay now you need to blink yourself into some fatigues and out of that harem outfit."  
  
Jeannie crosses her arms and blinks 3 times into fatigues similar to Stacy's, only the shorts were pink.  
  
"Uh, Jeannie, I think you need to try again." says Stacy, trying not laugh.  
  
Jeannie looks down and burst out laughing. "Whoops! Sorry." She crosses her arms again and blinks once. The shorts change from pink to olive drab.  
  
"Now you got it right. Lets see what kind of torture we are going to have for breakfast today."   
  
"Wait a minute." Says Jeannie, stopping Stacy. "I need to do something." She crosses her arms again and blinks once more, making the bottle disappear.  
  
Stacy looks at her curiously. "Where did you blink it to?" she asks Jeannie.  
  
"Your footlocker." Jeannie replies. "Now let's go see what's for breakfast."  
  
After breakfast, Stacy takes Jeannie over to Radar's office and introduces her to Colonel Potter and the young Corporal O'Reilly.  
  
"I will be glad to get a little help, Major." Radar says happily.  
  
Stacy laughs. "Well, especially this time of week. You need all the help you can get.".  
  
Stacy has her back to Jeannie while she is talking to Radar about one of the reports on a patient. All of a sudden, Jeannie bursts out laughing, and Stacy turns around to see what is going on. It turns out that Klinger had entered the office, and he was wearing a pink dress with matching heels and a flowered hat.  
  
Jeannie was almost rolling on the floor, she was laughing so hard. "Mister, I think you need to look in a mirror at yourself."  
  
Klinger was looking at her, and he was not laughing. "Why? I dress like this all the time."  
  
"Jeannie, I would like you to meet Corporal Max Klinger, local drag queen."  
  
Klinger looks at her dirty. "Major, I am not a drag queen. I am Queen of the Section 8."  
  
Stacy smiles at him. "Works for me, I guess."  
  
Jeannie is looking at him now with a funny look on her face. "You mean you dress like this all the time?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"You are crazy!"   
  
"That's what I am trying to convince everybody in this camp, but no one believes me."  
  
"Klinger, if you started shaving your legs, we still wouldn't believe it." Adds Stacy.  
  
Klinger rolls his eyes. Stacy looks at her watch. "Whoops, I have got Post-Op duty in 5 minutes. Are you going to be okay, Jeannie?"  
  
  
  
"I should be fine."  
  
"Don't worry, Major. I will show her everything." Radar says.  
  
"Okay, see you later." Says Stacy as she walks out of the office.  
  
An hour later, she and Hawkeye are sitting at the desk working on some paperwork whenever Klinger walks in.   
  
"Hey Klinger, have you been in the office lately?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" he asks.  
  
"How is Jeannie doing?"  
  
Klinger walks over to the desk. "Well, she was on the phone with Sparky telling him some story about her being born in Iraq 2,000 years ago. I thought she was just pulling his leg, but then she started telling him how she was banished to living in a purple bottle for eternity until some astronaut landed on the beach and freed her."  
  
Hawkeye looks at Stacy and she has this horrified look on her face. She immediately gets up and runs out of Post-Op and into the office. Jeannie is still talking on the phone and is still babbling on. Radar is just standing there listening to her as he is sorting out the daily reports.  
  
"…..The Blue Djinn. Yes he is blue all over, and tall!"  
  
Stacy by now is getting a little mad. "Jeannie."  
  
Jeannie looks up at her. "Hang on, Sparky." She looks up at Stacy again. "He loves my story!"  
  
"Jeannie, get off the phone."  
  
"Why? I haven't finished my story!"  
  
"No need to! Off the phone!" says Stacy, almost yelling.  
  
Jeannie looks back down at the desk. "Sparky, I got to go. Yeah, call me tomorrow. Bye." She hangs up the phone.  
  
Stacy falls down on Radar's bed, puts her head under the pillow and lets out a muffled scream. God only knows what may happen next………  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hehe. Its getting so funny now, that it is making me laugh. The next chapter should be the one where Jeannie gets drunk and uses her magic to turn the camp upside down. 


	4. Drunk and Disorderly

Stacy went back to her tent and put her head under her pillow. She didn't know how much more of Jeannie she could take, and just wanted to hide from her and everybody else. She knew that word would quickly spread throughout the camp, and that she would be right in the middle of it. Hopefully there would be no casualties to make her get off that cot, because she was not going to get up. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"GO AWAY, JEANNIE!"  
  
"Stacy it's me, can I come in?" It was Hawkeye.  
  
Stacy shot her head up off the pillow when she heard his voice. "Come in." She said softly.  
  
Hawkeye walks in and looks down at her. He could tell that she was upset, and he was going to try to help her feel better.  
  
"Hi, want to talk about it?" He asks.  
  
She looks up at him. "I guess." She replies.  
  
He pulls up a chair beside her cot and sits down. Stacy turns over to where she is facing him and props her head up on her hand.  
  
Meanwhile…..Jeannie and Radar made their way over to the Officers Club and had a few drinks. After Jeannie's third beer, she was pretty well tanked. Klinger was also in there, and he was drunk as a skunk himself.   
  
Klinger drunkenly stumbled over to Jeannie. "Hello, Pretty Lady. Can I buy you another drink?" Jeannie looked over at him. "I don't know. Who is the pretty lady, me or you?"  
  
Klinger crossed his arms and gave her a dirty look. "Lady, I have had just about enough of your smart remarks. If I was a magician, I would turn you into a dog!"  
  
Jeannie jumped up and got into his face. "Well I am a Genie, so I can make it rain on you inside this building!" She was mad.  
  
Klinger was getting madder now. "OH YEAH, YOU JUST TRY!"  
  
Jeannie furiously crossed her arms and blinked once. All of a sudden it started raining over Klinger. Everybody in the O Club froze in their places. Klinger tried to move away from it, but it followed him. Klinger took out after her, and Jeannie started running out to the compound.  
  
Back in Stacy's tent, she was trying to explain everything to Hawkeye about Jeannie. She knew she could trust Hawkeye and that he would never tell a secret.   
  
"Have you ever heard of a genie?" Stacy asked Hawkeye.  
  
"The one's that live in bottles? Yeah I have heard of them." He replied.  
  
Stacy got up off her cot and opened her footlocker. She pulled out Jeannie's bottle and set it on the table next to Hawkeye. He looked at it very puzzled.  
  
"What's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
Stacy sighed. "It's Jeannie's bottle."  
  
Hawkeye looked at her then back at the bottle. He really couldn't believe it, but Stacy showed no signs that she was joking. She was getting ready to explain that she was a genie also, whenever they hear a horn honking outside. They both jump up and run outside, they see Klinger standing in the middle of the compound with a runaway jeep going in circles around him and Jeannie standing over to the side laughing her head off. Both Hawkeye and Stacy run over to Jeannie, as Stacy wanted to know what in heck was going on.  
  
"Jeannie! What is this?" Stacy says furiously as she points toward Klinger.  
  
"He's a creep!! He was flirting with me!" Jeannie replies as her speech slurs a bit.  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"Maybe I am, and maybe I am not." Jeannie says sarcastically.  
  
Stacy turns around to Hawkeye. "Hawk, will you take her into my tent please?"  
  
Hawkeye smiles at her. "Sure thing, we can talk later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Stacy walks closer to Klinger and the runaway jeep; she crosses her arms blinks twice. Klinger was relieved to have that over and done with. As soon as she explained everything to him, she walked over to the office.  
  
"Radar, I want to make a call Stateside."  
  
Radar puts his head piece on. "Gotcha, Place the call to whom and where?"  
  
Stacy sits down on Radar's cot waiting for him. "Major Anthony Nelson, Cocoa Beach Florida."  
  
Radar cranks the phone. "Hey Sparky, I want to place a call Stateside. To Major Anthony Nelson, in Cocoa Beach Florida."  
  
After 20 minutes, Radar finally got through to Cocoa Beach. He handed Stacy the phone. Tony finally picked up after 3 rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tony, its Stacy!"  
  
"Stacy? I didn't expect you to be calling here. Oh let me guess, Jeannie's there."  
  
"Uh yeah, that's it."  
  
"She isn't causing trouble, is she?"  
  
"Well, Yes and No."  
  
"Uh-oh, what did she do?"  
  
"Made it rain constantly on a Corporal and made a runaway jeep circle around him in the compound."  
  
"Do I need to talk her into coming back?"  
  
"Well, give me a couple of days to decide. I don't want her mad at me, Tony."  
  
"How about this, I will call you in a couple of days. I just need some information."  
  
"Okay, it's the 4077th M*A*S*H in Ouijonbou, S. Korea."  
  
"Got it. I will call you. Don't worry."  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"I will talk to you in a couple of days."  
  
"Okay, Bye."  
  
Stacy hangs up the phone and leaves the office. She heads back to her tent, and when she walks in, Jeannie is passed out on Stacy's cot. Hawkeye tells Stacy goodnight and he leaves. Stacy crosses her arms and blinks 3 times, Jeannie's sleeping figure starts to smoke into her bottle. Once Jeannie was in her bottle, Stacy put it back in her footlocker and climbed into bed. She knew Jeannie would wake up in the morning with a massive hangover.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long to get Chapter 4 up, I sort of had writers block. Thanks again for your reviews! 


	5. Hangovers and Colonel Potter

The next morning, Stacy was sleeping contently whenever she heard groaning coming from her footlocker. She sat up and threw the covers back and opened her footlocker.  
  
"Jeannie, you alright in there?"  
  
Jeannie started groaning again. "My head feels like it is going to explode."  
  
Stacy smiled. She had never heard of Jeannie being in so much pain before. "You want some coffee?"  
  
"Oh Yes, Please."  
  
"Well, smoke out of the bottle and we will go over to the Mess Tent."  
  
Jeannie smokes out of her bottle and almost falls over, Stacy barely catches her. "Whoa there Jeannie, Take it easy."  
  
"I am alright. Just a little bit woozy. What do they call this again?"  
  
"It's called a Hangover."  
  
Jeannie rubs her eyes. "Oh."  
  
Stacy looks at Jeannie, she needed to blink out of her harem outfit and into some fatigues. "Uh, Jeannie. Can you blink into some fatigues?"  
  
"I can try." Jeannie crosses her arms and blinks. When she blinked, she about fell over.   
  
"Come on Jeannie, put your arm around my shoulder and walk with me." Stacy says as she holds on to Jeannie so she doesn't fall over again.  
  
On the way over to the Mess Tent, they met Klinger walking by in a black evening gown. He stops whenever he gets even with them.  
  
"Uh, Major?"  
  
Stacy stops and looks over at him. "Yes, Klinger?"  
  
"Colonel Potter wants to see you and Captain Pierce in his office."  
  
Stacy starts walking with Jeannie again. "Okay, Klinger. Thanks."  
  
Stacy took Jeannie over to the Mess Tent and got her some coffee and left her in the capable hands of Radar and B.J. She then walked over to the office with Hawkeye and sat down in Potter's office waiting on him. Stacy figured he wanted to talk to them about last night's events. Stacy was staring blankly at the walls wondering how much longer she was gonna sit there.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long to get Chapter 5 up, I have been so busy with school and other stuff. I will try to get Chapter 6 up this week.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*Next Chapter*  
  
Stacy is forced to reveal her powers to Colonel Potter while Jeannie finds out that Stacy called Major Nelson and gets into a mad rage and starts blinking unspeakable things up. 


	6. Confessions of a Genie

When Colonel Potter finally arrived in his office, which to Stacy seemed like an eternity, he seemed a bit shook up about the whole ordeal. He sat down at his desk and put his glasses and looked up and both Hawkeye and Stacy.  
  
"Okay, Pierce and Click. I want to know what went on with Klinger last night." He said sternly.  
  
Hawkeye and Stacy looked at one another, not knowing who was going to speak up.  
  
Colonel Potter looks at Stacy. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
Stacy straightens herself up in her chair. "Well, last night Klinger and a bunch of others went over to the O Club. Radar took Jeannie over there to have a few drinks."  
  
"And where were you and Pierce?" Potter asked.  
  
"We were in my tent talking." She replied.  
  
"Well, Igor told me that after a few drinks, your cousin was pretty tanked. He said that Klinger started hitting on her and she got a little mad at him. That's when it turned into an argument. He said that Jeannie crossed her arms and blinked and it started raining on him. Then when the jeep was circling around Klinger in the compound, you crossed your arms and blinked and made it stop. Would you like to explain that?"  
  
"Well, Colonel, it is very hard to explain." She said.  
  
"Can you explain it the easiest way possible?" He asked.  
  
Stacy stands up, crosses her arms and blinks 3 times. It turns out Stacy blinked him into his t-shirt and boxers. Colonel Potter looked down at himself very surprised. Hawkeye couldn't help but burst out laughing.   
  
Potter looked up at her. "Do you mind telling me how you did that?"  
  
"Well, I am a genie."  
  
"You are a what?"  
  
"A genie."  
  
Just then Radar runs in.  
  
"Sirs, I mean Sirs and Ma'am. You guys need to come quick. Jeannie is doing some unspeakable things." Radar said frantically.  
  
Colonel Potter, Stacy, and Hawkeye run out to the compound where she had blinked a jail cell, and Klinger was in it.  
  
"Jeannie! What are you doing?" Stacy yelled.  
  
Jeannie turns around and looks at Stacy.  
  
"You!!! Scoundrel!" Jeannie blinks Stacy into the jail cell.  
  
"Guess what! Isn't going to work!" Stacy yelled back at her. She blinked herself and Klinger out of the jail cell.  
  
"You called Major Nelson didn't you?!?" Jeannie asked.  
  
Stacy brushes the dirt off of herself. "Yes Jeannie, I did."  
  
Jeannie is furious. "You rat!"  
  
Stacy blinks Klinger out of the jail cell. Klinger brushes the dirt off of his dress.  
  
"Hey you want to wash this dress for me, since you were who GOT IT DIRTY?!?" He yelled.  
  
Jeannie blinked his dress clean. "There, ya happy?"  
  
"Yeah!" Klinger yells before he stomps off to his tent.  
  
Stacy walks over to Hawkeye. "You can feel the love here today, can you Hawk?" She says.  
  
"Yeah but you got to admit, I sooo wish Frank was here." He replies.  
  
"Hawkeye, are you alright?" Stacy says, putting her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Yeah I am fine." He replies again.  
  
She puts her hands on her hips. "Then why did you say that?" She asks.  
  
He smiles devilishly and puts his arm around her. "Because you could blink him to Colonel Potter's cot in his sleep, fully naked."  
  
Stacy smiles. "Or to the Nurses tent."  
  
They both laugh hysterically at the thought. 


	7. Welcome to the 4077th, Permanently

After being there 2 weeks, Jeannie was giving no indications of leaving. She actually was getting to be quite helpful. She gave a helping hand with wounded and even helped Radar in the office when he needed it. Colonel Potter was quite impressed and was quite happy that Radar had somebody helping him out. Funny part about it, Jeannie and Klinger was now getting along. Jeannie would blink up several dresses and purses for him, which made him very happy. Jeannie was given a cot in Major Houlihan's tent, and Radar scrounged around and got her a footlocker.   
  
Colonel Potter has been thinking for the last week now, and decided that Jeannie should be made a Permanent resident of the 4077th. He has called a meeting with just her in his office.  
  
Radar enters Colonel Potter's office. "Sir, Jeannie is here to see you." He says.  
  
"Good, send her in Radar." Colonel Potter replies.  
  
Jeannie enters the office. "Good Morning, Colonel." She says quite cheerfully.  
  
He laughs. "Good Morning, Jeannie. Boy you are cheerful today."   
  
She smiles. "I just think it is a beautiful morning."  
  
Potter puts on his glasses. "I am sure you are wondering why I called you in here, aren't you?" He asks.  
  
She straightens her self up in her chair. "Yes, actually I am."  
  
He leans over on his desk. "Jeannie, I was wondering if you would like to become a permanent resident of the 4077th?"  
  
She stands up in complete shock. "What?? I would love to!"  
  
Potter stands up. "Then it is settled. Jeannie, welcome to the 4077th, permanently."  
  
She shakes his hand. "Thank you sir!!"  
  
Jeannie runs out to Radar's office where Hawkeye, BJ, Stacy, Klinger, and Margaret are standing.  
  
"Guess what! I am a permanent member of the 4077th!" She screams, she was so excited.  
  
Klinger grabs her and hugs her. "That is great! My wardrobe will forever be replenished!"  
  
Stacy laughs. "You better watch it Klinger, with one blink your wardrobe could be nothing but Army fatigues." She jokes.  
  
Klinger puts his hands on his hips. "Very funny, Major." He says.  
  
Hawkeye stood up from Radar's cot and put his arm around Stacy. "I think we should celebrate at the O Club tonight for our newest member."   
  
Everyone was agreed. As soon as Margaret and B.J's duties in Post-Op was done, everybody headed over to the Officer's Club.   
  
After 2 hours of drinking, dancing, and gambling, everybody was pretty well tanked. Jeannie was banging her bottle on the bar, wanting another one. Igor had never seen a woman consume that many beers in 2 hours. She had already had 8 beers, and was working on her 9th one.  
  
Stacy, Hawkeye, and Margaret was all over in a corner arguing about a stupid poker game. Hawkeye had bluffed Stacy out of fifty bucks, and she was not happy about it.   
  
"Hawkeye Pierce, you better watch yourself. I could do something to you, and it may not be pretty." Stacy warns him.  
  
Hawkeye stood up. "Lady, I don't care if you can.....do whatever you do. I happen to be a man."  
  
Margaret stands up too. "Oh Yeah, Pierce. I am standing up for her as a lady too."  
  
Stacy looks at Margaret. "Thank you......." She looks at Hawkeye. "What's her name again?"  
  
"Hot-Lips"  
  
Stacy looks back at Margaret. "Thank you, Hot-Lips."  
  
Margaret was furious now. "That is not my name!"  
  
Meanwhile, Klinger and Jeannie are dancing to a slow song. They looked so cute together. Klinger felt like he was falling for Jeannie, and she had to admit, so did she.  
  
Margaret headed back to her tent, deciding she had enough for one night. Jeannie and Klinger were off somewhere else, and pretty soon it was just Hawkeye and Stacy left in the O Club.  
  
Hawkeye is sitting in a chair, rubbing his eyes. "I am so tired." He says.  
  
Stacy looks at Hawkeye, looking like she could pass out any minute. "So am I, Hawk."  
  
Before Hawkeye could say anything else, she had already passed out. He carried her out of O Club, and didn't think anything of it when he carried her to the "Swamp" and slept next to her in his cot.  
  
The next morning, Stacy woke up and looked around. She was not in her tent, and it startled her when she realized she wasn't alone in the cot. Hawkeye had his arms around her and was snoring a little bit. Stacy got up, and covered Hawkeye up before she kissed him on the forehead and left.  
  
When she got to her tent, Margaret was up brushing her hair. Margaret turned around when she heard Stacy come in.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked.  
  
Stacy sat down on her bed. "I woke up with Hawkeye, and I don't know how I got there."  
  
Margaret turned around to look at her. "Well, your cousin didn't come home either."  
  
Stacy looks over at Jeannie's empty cot. Just then, Jeannie came walking in, looking very pale, obviously from a hangover.  
  
Stacy looked up at Jeannie. "Where did you sleep last night?"  
  
Jeannie laid down on her cot. "With Klinger." She replied.  
  
Stacy and Margaret looked at each other at her response.  
  
"I thought you two hated each other?" Margaret asked.  
  
Stacy laughed. "Obviously they don't, Margaret." She said.  
  
Margaret laughed at Stacy's remark. Jeannie on the other hand was already passed out again.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? Please Review! 


End file.
